


feeling too much to be dead

by implicitdemand



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicitdemand/pseuds/implicitdemand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling too much to be dead

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic spare me pls. also you is meaning gerard because i find it simpler to write in second person and it helps me to write. sry this is so short.
> 
> title from death do us part by victims

It's pointing at your head, him standing there, controlling you. You can't do anything because you knew if you ran, he wouldn't hesitate. The gun would go off and it'd just be a bullet through your brain.

You could scream and cry and yell right now, if you wanted to. There's nothing holding you back except the fear of what could happen- what would happen. You open your mouth to speak, a sob trying to fight its way out, trying to make you seem weak.

"Frank," you whisper hoarsely. "It-it doesn't have to be like this, just put it down." He laughs, not sounding like the man you once knew, still loved.

The gun is being cocked, you hear the click. His finger shifts to the trigger, your eyes following his hand. You try to scream his name, but it's choked off by a sob. It's unbelievable.

Unbelievable.

And then you hear the shot, and you fall, fall. You feel the blood. It's not instant, your death. He runs to you, he's crying now. It's unbelievable. He fired, and now you're lying on the ground, your dark crimson blood is soaking into the carpet as the metallic smell of it fills the air.

Everything is black.


End file.
